Freaks Come Together
by Mezmeric
Summary: XMenCovenant crossoverOneshot... takes place in NY and mostly revolves around xmen but if you havem't seen the covenant you would never be able to understand it so I'm putting it in The Covenant section... If you are confused about xmen stuff let me know


Freaks Come Together

_A X-Men/Covenant crossover (if you haven't seen the movie you should it's great) oocness yes I know! Please tell me if it is too much. ONESHOT_

_After Caleb ascended, the whole world knew about the five left witches. They all thought it would be best if they split up for a while. Pogue and Tyler moved to Germany. Caleb moved to Florida and Reid moved to New York. Reid is having the hardest time adjusting to the split between the four 'brothers'. The badass Reid started to become depress and moody. Until one day he meets Kitty Pryde in a bar (and yes they are both underage) Kitty (depresses from her and Bobby's break up) and Reid have a little conversation that brings fellow freaks of America even closer._

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some made up names within the story.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

_Flashback_

'Mr. Logan always went to the bar when he was depressed about how Miss Grey loved Mr. Summers. Maybe it will help me.' Kitty thought to herself as she phased through the back of the bar. She was still in disbelief what had happened that day. All in one day she had her first battle as an X-Men, Saved someone's life, became a 'known mutant' to the public which was not a good thing, and got her heart ripped out by someone she loved. Of course, it was her first boyfriend so she couldn't know what love really was. The exact moment kept replaying over and over again in her head.

"_Kitty we need to talk," Bobby said as he came into her room after the battle on Alcatraz._

"_What is it Bobby?" Kitty asked sitting up on her bed._

"_We need to break u," He said and Kitty was stung by the words. She was so shock she didn't know what to say. "I mean I've decided that I'm gonna devote myself to Rogue. And I don't think we should hang out or talk to each other either because I don't want her to be jealous." Kitty didn't know what to say and she did the only thing she could. She ran._

And that's what ended her here. By the time she got out of the mansion, she found out that Rogue indeed took the cure. 'He never liked me. He just used me because he couldn't get close to her.' Kitty thought to herself as she sat down at the bar. After she sat down a young looking guy, about 18 sat down next to her.

"One beer please," The person said. Kitty noticed the guy's eyes turned black for a split second. She thought she must have imagined it.

"Aren't you a little too young," She said to herself not realizing the guy heard her.

"Aren't you?" He asked. She looked him and there was something about him that looked familiar. She knew she would remember someone this cute.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Probably, my name's Reid Garwin," He said as they shook hands.

"Wait a minute aren't you apart of that witch covenant?" She asked.

"Yeah... So why don't you fear me and call me a freak like everyone else," He said defensively. Kitty was shocked. The Reid Garwin she heard about on TV was this tough badass kinda like Pyro.

"I don't persecute people who are like me," She said.

"How in the hell are we alike?" He asked.

"I'm a mutant. I know how it feels to be hated... To feel like no one in the world cares about you and you're all alone," She said depressively.

"Did you just have a really bad break up or something?" Reid asked with a laugh Kitty glared at him.

"Okay Mr. Smartass are you going out with anyone?" She asked.

"Nah, I mean all the girls want my hot witchy self but I can't find anyone who fits my qualifications," He said taking a sip of his beer "AH this stuff is horrible!" He said and Kitty laughed.

"Why are you here then?" She asked he just shrugged.

"Well I'm living by myself and I have nothing better to do. And me and Tyler always use to sneak into bars to check out the babes," He said. "Now why's a young hot chick like you doing here? I mean you can't be any older than 13."

"I'm 16 thank you very much!" She snapped at him.

"Oh the young and aggressive type, I like that," He said with a smile.

"Oh so you think you know me?" She questioned him.

"You're a mutant. You probably just suffered a terrible break up and the only reason you're talking to me is because you're desperate?" He asked.

"Pretty close smart guy. Just take out the desperate part," She said with a smile.

"That's what they all say... They all end up giving me their number but I never call them back," He said. Kitty felt a little down after that. She thought he actually liked him. "I just don't believe in a relationship right now. I'm a free man and I'll do whatever the hell I want," He said as the bartender walked over to them.

"Hey Miss aren't you a little young to be here," He said. "I'll need to see your ID." Kitty began to panic. Reid's eyes turned that dark black color again and she didn't know what he was doing. "ID maim." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her license and she was shocked when she read it Age 22 it read. She handed it to the guy.

"So that's what you do huh?" She said to Reid.

"I can do anything my heart desires," He said.

"That's cool. Look what I can do," She said as she phased her hand through him and pulled it back out.

"Wow freaky," He said.

"SHADOWCAT!" A guy from the other side of the bar yelled. Kitty jumped back hearing her codename. She saw someone she did NOT want to see. It was Mr. Logan.

"Logan... What are you doing here?" She asked backing up from him.

"The question is what are you doing here?" He asked angrily. Kitty was scared to death. "Come on I'm taking you back to the mansion!" He growled as Kitty followed him out.

"Can I at least get your name?" Reid asked.

"Kitty... Kitty Pryde," She said.

"Cool... Not that I actually care though," He said trying to sound tough.

Two days later at the Xavier mansion Kitty was sitting on her bed reading a book, she had nothing else to do since Miss Munroe put her on probation for three weeks. She also had to have a LONG lecture about how disappointed she was in her and how she is supposed to be a good example. Kitty flipped the page and as she did that her phone rang. She figured it was Jubilee or one of the younger students prank calling around the mansion. She wasn't going to pick it up but on the last ring she decided she should.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Kitty?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah who's this?" She asked.

"Reid," He said. She grew excited.

"Hey how did you get my number?" She asked not showing how happy she was.

"Oh I just looked it up in the phonebook. After spending an hour looking up P-R-I-D-E, I spent another hour looking up P-R-Y-D-E. Then I realized you lived at that Mutant Academy so then I called that place and that cranky old man from the other night answered it and I had to use my powers to get him to give me your number because your on probation or something," He said.

"Sounds a little desperate," She said.

"Well I've decided that you fit all of my qualifications so Congrats Miss Pryde you're the first girl who I ever considered liking," He said. She just laughed.  
"So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Oh just watching TV and trying to find your number. I talked to my witch friends yesterday and stuff. They told me to thank you for snapping me out of my depression," He said.

"Well tell them they're welcome," She said.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Oh just reading. A witch book actually. Harry Potter,"

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reid said as they both started cracking up laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
